Calor
by TheWrongWay
Summary: É so a droga do calor... KuroFye Yaoi


**Disclaimer: TRC não me pertence (duh \o\)**

**Minna \o/ Perdoem a qualidade desta humilde fic, é minha primeira fic de TRC porque há três dias eu viciei no casal yaoi KuroFye.**

**Oh my, que lindo. É quase como SasuNaru e RaitoxL para mim, e olha que tem valor heim ;D**

**Avisos: Yaoi (Eu já disse isso né? o.õ)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Calor**

Irritante.

-Kurorin, ohayo! -Exclamava o loiro...

-Kurorin Kurorin, puu!- E seu Manjuu branco.

Com um sorriso típico e uma alegria, para Kurogane, irritante demais para um começo de manhã. Aquele era o mago que, por conhecidência ou infortúnio do destino, acabou sendo atracado á ele como chiclete em cadeira escolar.

-QUEM É FRIO!? - Berrava como costumeiro, perseguindo os dois com a grande espada em punho.

Mas nãos conseguia, nem que chegasse perto dos dois, encostar em um fio de cabelo de Fye. Queria descobrir o porque, mas aquele ser problemático era muito extressante, optava por não pensar nele.

-Kuropon está mais extressado essa manhã, será que está com TPM?

... Uma ou duas veias saltaram.

-TPM no Kuropon! - Exclamava o manjuu.

Ok, três veias.

-CALEM A BOCA!

E ficavam quietos, rindo do nervosinho Kuro-wanwan.

-QUEM É WANWAN SEU NARRADOR DE #$#?? VEM CÁ QUE EU VOU TE #$ E $# E DEPOIS #¨#¨$!!

G-Gomen, não faço mais #narrador traumatizado#.

Realmente, nauela manhã exclusiva, Kurogane estava mais irritadiço que o normal. Seria por causa do pensamentos que teve que conter na noite passada? Talvez...

**Flashback**

Kurogane estava prestes á dormir, mas não se sentia á vontade com aquele mago retardado sentado ao seu lado, com a cabeça pendendo de forma angelical.

Ange... lical?

Sim, um surto, só poderia ter sido um surto, era melhor nem se lembrar que cogitou aquele elogio.

Mesmo que os cabelos dourados roçassem suavemente por sobre os olhos fechados, com graça e formosidade, mesmo que as mãos estivessem delicadamente postadas sobre os joelhos e que um sorriso infantil e adorável deslisasse em seus lábios...

Mesmo que visse e pensasse tudo isso, jamais colocaria esses fatos em sua mente.

Nem mesmo o fato de ruborizar mais e mais conforme a linha de raciocínio seguia, tênue e firme, sem chances de quebrar.

Já que ao lado daquela respiração calma perto das costas de sua mão, tocando-lhe a pele com afeição, não lhe deixava aquietar os nervos.

Nem mesmo a roupa agarrada ao corpo que o maldito resolvera adotar.

Malditos sejam os estilistas de Celes.

Tudo o que pode fazer foi enfiar o rosto nas mãos e tentar esquecer o fato de que os ombros se tocavam á qualquer movimento.

Não, ele definitivamente não achava o loiro bonito.

Não, ele definitivamente não sentia atração por ele.

E não, definitivamente não, não estava sentindo droga de calor nenhum na boca de seu estômago agora. Não estava mesmo.

**Fim do Flashback**

E nesse adorável momento, enquanto caminhavam calmamente com o grupo formado por Sakura, Syaoran, Fye, Mokona e ele próprio, ele não consegue deixar de notar em como o maldito ex-mago tinha um andar formidável aos olhos.

Um colírio?

Poderia ser confundido com um anjo.

Isso tudo na opinião subconsciente de Kurogane, lógico.

E não conseguia deixar de corar.

-Oh, Kuromeru está ficando vermelho! - Exclamou a criaturazinha miserável aparecendo repentinamente de dentro do seu traje de gola alta.

Maldito seja, manjuu branco.

Com aquele retardado jr. lhe dando sustos, não pode evitar uma quena vergonhosa de costas.

Pegou a criaturazinha pela cabeça e começou a chacoalhá-la.

-EU NÃO ESTOU FICANDO VERMELHO, É A DROGA DO CALOR! - Como era quase muito inteligente (cahaam) formulou um álibi de acordo, já que estavam em uma cidade num mundo desertoso (Não era Clow tá XD).

-Huu, se está tão quente porque não tira essa capa que você usa quase constantemente, Kuropuu?

-Me chame pelo nome! - Exclamou, mesmo que sem saber, aceitando a idéia de Fye e tirando a capa. O loiro já havia retirado o seu casaco há muito tempo.

Estavam com calor, mas não em baixo de sol escaldante, se fosse assim estariam com toneladas de tecidos por cima das roupas.

-Vamos descansar, já está na hora do almoço... - Disse Syaoran, se preocupando com o estado de Sakura.

-Oba oba! Comida! - Exclamava Mokona sorridente e idiota (Tadinho o.o).

Na hora do almoço o cérebro deixou o corpo de Kurogane, não literalmente é claro.

Simplesmente pelo jeito desastroso no qual Mokona derrubou café gelado na roupa de Fye e o loiro teve que tirá-la para lavar.

Oh, simplesmente pelo fato de que os olhos poderiam saborear famintos aquele deslumbre fantástico que era o corpo de Fye, Kurogane já se engasgou.

-Cof cof!!

-Kuropii se engasgou!

Fye bateu de leve nas costas do maior, acalmando sua crise e piorando seu estado emocional.

"Mas que diabos eu estou pensando? Ele é o retardado de sempre! E por que diabos comecei a reparar só agora? OU MELHOR, PORQUE EU ESTOU REPARANDO?!"

Era como gritar em sua mente e o pior, doía.

-Tudo bem, Kuro-sama? - Perguntou loiro, cara a cara.

Isso era sacanagem, pobre do Kuro-chan, corado e desprovido de defesas contra a face angelical de Fye sorrindente.

-C-Cadê o moleque?

-Ele e a Sakura-chan saíram logo que eu me molhei, você não viu? - Perguntou o rapaz, sorrindo de forma matreira.

-Ele estava pensando em outra coisa! - Exclamou Mokona.

-Aha, está em love-love com alguém, Kuropen? - Perguntou Fye logo que subiam para sentar na varanda dos aposentos, uma vez que estavam numa casa de descanço.

-C-Cale essa maldita boca! E o que é esse pen? Por acaso eu sou um pinguin agora?

-Haai! Kuro-sama Penpen!

-Ora, você vai ver! - E lá se foram feito cão e gato, ou melhor, o grande cachorrinho e gatinho até Fye se ver encurralado. Uma vez sem Mokona, que saiu á procura de Syaoran.

-Oh, o que vai fazer agora, Kuro-sama? Estou com medo! - Zombou Fye.

-Eu vou... Eu vou...! - E foi. Fez tudo o que poderia fazer.

Calou a boca daquele imbecil com um beijo tão esperado por ambos os lados.

De um lado, Fye sorria em meio ao beijo de forma que Kurogane se mostrasse irritado. Não pelo sorriso em si, mas pela audácia daquele idiota, em armar tudo para esse final quase repulsivo.

Ou não?

Kurogane já não sabia o que era repulsivo ou não enquanto entrelaçava sua língua á do loiro e enquanto sentia caricias leves em sua nuca, ou enquanto puxava firmemente a cintura de Fye para próxima da sua, possessivo e arrogante.

Separaram-se em busca de ar. O loiro sorriu.

-Oh, então era isso o que pensava o grande e mau Kuro-sama?

E tudo o que Kurogane conseguia dizer aquela altura era...

-Cale-se... É o calor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graw tempo recorde, quinze minutos e alguns quebradinhos o.ob #polegar pra cima#

Kuro: QUE HISTÓRIA IDIOTA FOI ESSA?

Kira: Aiee i.i #fugindo de Kuro#

Fye: Pois é, essa história se passa totalmente fora de qualquer seqüencia, funcionando como um OVA, entendem? Por isso nem tentem se lembrar de qualquer episódio em que eles estão num deserto e para numa casa de descanço (lol? XD)

Kira: História babaca, autora demente, doente por yaoi. Não reparem qualquer erro de portugês, estou sem saco para revisar \o/

Kira/Fye/Moko: Matta ne, minna-san \o/


End file.
